fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorniv
Lorniv (ローニブ Roonibu) is a continent in Earth Land far to the west of Ishgar. Its most notable trait is the extreme climate changes that happen across it. History Lorniv was settled in X659, looking far different from the current country. Using a variety of magics, the original settlers began to slowly push the mountains and forests back to increase the size of the plains. By X741 it finally reached its 'finished' state. The continent was broken into seven countries early into the transformation, with the borders being altered and re-determined based on the process of the terraforming. Guilds have been crucial for the continent and the various countries survival, with very few doing as much as the Shining Sky Guild, making it the largest and most powerful guild in the whole continent. It is said that the Shining Sky Guild's founder and original master was alone responsible for creating a spell powerful enough to drive creatures away, slay an entire army, and allow the land to be settled in peace. Since then the spell has been kept in the "[[Hall of Heaven|'Hall of Heaven']]" where other guild masters have attempted to master it but none have succeeded. Government While no official continent government exists, with each country governing itself, once every four years various important figures across the seven countries are summoned to a sacred location built into the Fangs of Dycanus for the meeting of the Lorniv Supreme Commission located in the Hall of Heaven. During this time, the various leaders discuss new laws, grievances, and philosophy of ruling in an attempt to keep the balance of peace between their countries. Those who are allowed to partake in the meeting are the leaders of each country, the current Guild Master of Shining Sky, and one elected representative from each country who is either an S-Class Mage, Guild Master, or politician. Countries * Centrya is the largest and most powerful country in the continent. It is largely plains with a few smaller forests from place to place. It is home to the most guilds of any country in Lorniv. * Rayzel is a peninsula with many mountains in it. A common profession in this area is mining, going into the mountain to pull valuable resources back up. * Falzer is a cliff based coastline. Buildings are built into the cliffs with scaffolding across it in order to navigate as city walks in various cities. The capital city, Pangor, is a prime example of this with various caves carved into the cliff side for normal buildings as well as homes carved into the cave walls. * Eternal Woods is a largely unpopulated area with only a few small villages and a single guild hall. This area exist almost exclusively for the wood for other countries of Lorniv. * Shifting Sands is a desert country. Unlike the other countries, the guilds of the area is directly connected to the government of the country. * Pyris is one of the two "Elemental Island". This island was formed by undersea volcanoes leading to island based volcanoes covering the island in various lava rocks and soil. * Frozen Plains is the second "Element Island" and the 'twin' of Pyris. A country almost always trapped in winter's grip, there are few resources to go after making guilds and fishing to be the most prominent. Locations * Fangs of Dycanus: A dangerous locations of rock outcroppings and spires located in the sea off the west coast of Lorniv. ** Hall of Heaven: The meeting place of the Lorniv Supreme Commission built in the Fangs of Dycanus. This area is considered a sacred building and any violence there is met with death. * The Sky Burner: A large extinct volcano. It is because of this volcano that the Island of Pyris is the way it is. * Lake Zoran: A lake straddling the border between the Eternal Forest and Centrya. The waters of this lake are said to possess magic and physical strength boosting properties but so far this has proven to be false.